


out with a bang

by wispir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explosions, M/M, Multi, dream is kinda crazy, implied dreamnap, mainly punz POV, protective punz, punz and sapnap are brothers, sapnap gets put in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir
Summary: Dream and Sapnap test how protective Punz is of Sapnap :)With a little sprinkle of angst at the end :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> PUNZ AND SAPNAP ARE BROTHERS  
> sapnap is 15, dream is 17, and punz is 19

The two siblings trotted down the path, a specific light blonde haired sibling with bachelor blue eyes wearing a glare on his pale face. Then, there was the other sibling, a raven haired joyous boy who adorned the same eyes as the taller next to him. 

“Who are you even meeting up with?” Punz huffed out.

“A close friend! He said he wanted to talk to me, but I don’t want to go alone, and so I brought you,” Sapnap smiled.

“And who is this “close friend” you speak of?” Punz raised a brow.

“You’ve never met him, but we’ve been friends for a while,” Sapnap said.

“How have I not met him? I’ve met all your friends,” Punz asked.

“That’s a secret! He’s very nice though.” Sapnap hummed.

Punz rolled his eyes, slowing down his pace when he saw a figure standing by a willow tree. 

“Is that him?” Punz crossed his arms, pointing a finger at the tall figure.

“Oh, it is! Dreammm!! Hiiii!!” Sapnap shouted to the figure, who turned around. 

Punz was a little surprised at the mask the boy wore, a smile carved into the mask with black marker over it. He watched Sapnap run over to him, watched his smaller figure be engulfed into a tight hug. Punz walked over to the pair, hands in his sweater pocket. 

“Hello,” Punz said dryly, looking up a little at the dirty blonde. 

“Hi,” Dream said back to him, arms still tightly around Sapnap. His head turned, looking down at Sapnap, “pandas, is this your older brother?” 

“Yes, I am Sapnap’s older brother,” Punz gritted his teeth, already annoyed.

“I never told you about Dream! We met when I was twelve, so you were still far away, and he’s my best friend!” Sapnap excitedly made the two greet each other, walking out of Dream’s grasp. 

Punz hummed, making Sapnap stand beside him. 

“So, Dream was it?” Punz looked at the slightly taller male. Dream nodded at Punz, shuffling to stick a hand in his sweater pocket and the other fumbled with his phone. “What’s with the mask? Not like it’s bad or anythin’, just curious,”

“So people don’t see my face, and for the fun of it,” Dream answered. “only my family n’ Sapnap know what I look like.”

Punz hummed slowly, nodding his head and shifted his feet. It was a tense “stare off” even if Dream had a mask on. Punz could see the smug look slapped onto his mouth, it pissed the light blonde off. 

“Alright, well Sapnap, if you need anything I won't be too far, just gonna run some errands and help around, yeah?” Punz ruffled his younger brother’s hair.

“Okay!” Sapnap grinned, fixing the hair Punz messed with. 

Punz made an annoyed face as he saw Dream wrap a hand around his brother’s waist, turning around to look at the older male with a smirk on his face as the two walked away to somewhere else.

“Son of a bitch,” Punz huffed, turning around. 

-

“You’re brother is protective, I can assume,” Dream looked at the raven haired boy.

“Yeah, but I love him a lot, he saved me plenty of times,” Sapnap sighed, “sometimes I wish I could repay him, but there’s really not a lot I can do when he always does it for me since he cares so much.”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mind, he chooses to help you,” Dream smiled, “I think that you being safe is enough for him.” 

“You think?” Sapnap looks up at Dream.

“Yeah, we can also test it as well.” Dream pecks Sapnap’s cheek, taking his hand.

“So, where are you taking me?” Sapnap asks.

“Somewhere special,” Dream hums, a devious grin on his face.

-

Punz’s phone rang, alerting the older sibling. He put down the boxes he was carrying, and saw Sapnap was calling. He grabbed his phone quickly, answering the call.

“Hello?” Punz said.

“Punz,” That wasn’t Sapnap, that was Dream.

“What the fuck? Why are you calling?” Punz hissed.

“I just called to bring you over here, you can find us past the nether portal.” Dream said.

“Why? What’d you do?” Punz growled.

Dream didn’t answer, he just hung up and Punz reacted quickly. The light blonde ran in the direction of the community house, quickly saying bye to Sam, Niki, Bad, and Karl.They assumed that he was on the rush to help his little brother, which made them laugh.

He almost slipped when he ran into the community house, swiftly picking himself back up, but hissed slightly when he swiped his hand up too fast, scraping his hand on the wood. He skipped steps when rushing up to the nether portal, and sprinted past it. Not paying attention, he narrowly avoided slamming himself into a tree. 

“Punz?” He heard Sapnap call out, and he swiftly turned his head in the direction he heard his brother. 

“Sapnap!” Punz yelled, pushing past bushes and branches, stopping at the large crater Sapnap was standing in the middle of.

“Punz!” Sapnap’s eyes shined, taking a step forward. 

Suddenly, Dream appeared, making Punz clench his fists. He surprisingly didn’t have his mask on, stunning Punz a bit. Instead, it was resting on the side of his head, and Punz glared at him when he saw Dream snake a hand around Sapnap’s waist. Again.

“What the actual hell are you doing,” Punz snarled out.

“Wellll...” Dream drew out, raising his right hand, that held some sort of remote. “I want to test how willing you are to protect Sapnap.” 

Punz raised a brow, and suddenly he grew pale. He saw Dream push one of the buttons on the remote, and quickly fell back when an explosion went off next to him. His wide bachelor blue eyes darted to Sapnap, who looked worried as he stared at his brother. He stumbled onto his feet, summoning out his trident and a shield. 

“Sapnap! Don’t move unless you feel in danger!” Punz called out, his survival instincts kicking in. 

He watched Dream push another button, this time the explosion happening behind Sapnap. Sapnap’s eyes darted to Dream’s who looked a little crazed, but somehow still held a loving look when he stared at Sapnap. 

“He.. he isn’t going to get hurt, is he?” Sapnap mumbled to Dream.

“Of course not.” Dream grinned.

The dirty blonde pressed another button, tnt exploding besides Punz again. This time, water seeped out from the nearby river into the craters. Punz gasped as he ran towards that direction, slipping down the crater with his shield. When he almost crashed into the quickly forming pool of water, Punz jumped and his hand grazed over the clear water. That was enough to launch his trident into the middle of the crater, where Sapnap was.

He spun through the air with his riptide trident in his right hand, and when it stabbed the ground in front of the pair, he let it slip from his grasp as he pushed his legs forward midair. He angled himself swiftly, his right heel digging into the end of the trident. He balanced his weight, standing perfectly on the trident, and he put his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“Good job!” Dream hummed happily, a startling smile on his face. Punz stared suspiciously at the dirty blonde, hitching his breath when he saw the younger disappear from his line of sight. He looked around, spotting Dream out of the crater, and the same smile still on his face. Punz’s eyes widened when he saw the dirty blonde press the last button on the remote, feeling the ground shake. He jumped off his trident, almost stumbling to Sapnap. He yanked him forward, grabbing his trident and falling back. 

Punz hoped for water to be near, gasping when his back collided with a wet surface, and Sapnap landing on top of him. Punz held onto the raven head’s hand, throwing his trident out of the crater. They twirled in the air, Punz having dirt on his face and white hoodie. They landed harshly onto the grassy flooring, holding Sapnap in his arms securely. He closed his eyes when the tnt exploded, panting out. His gaze shifted when he saw Dream walking over, and he growled. 

“Go away,” 

“I simply can’t, I need to congratulate you!” Dream clapped, his face back to being covered by that terrifying smiley mask. 

“What?” Punz questioned, holding Sapnap as they both stood up. 

“This was a test! We both agreed to it,” Sapnap smiled, standing next to Dream. 

“Although, I do think I lost a bit of control there, I sometimes get a little crazy,” Dream apologized.

“I- uh no worries, although I don’t know why you would need to ‘test’ me,” Punz rolled his eyes. 

“I just wanted to know how far you would go to protect him,” Dream shrugged, pulling Sapnap into a hug and burying his face in his neck.

“Alright, that pushes my buttons, too close,” Punz huffed out, separating the two.

“Whatt?? Let me love him!” Dream complained, making Sapnap giggle. 

“Fine- whatever, but I’m keeping my eyes on you. Don’t you ever hurt him, or else you’re dead to me,” Punz glared, pressing a finger into Dream’s chest, pushing him back a bit. 

“Sir yes sir!” Dream saluted, making the brothers laugh. 

Punz chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking away from the pair. Punz didn’t really think about how the future would turn out, becoming a mercenary, trusting Dream over his own brother as he watched him walk away with his friends, watching Dream hurt Sapnap. He broke that promise. And no way would he ever think about becoming a co-leader to the nation held by the power hungry man himself. 

He missed Sapnap, he missed the love Dream and Sapnap held to one another. He regrets not thinking about how their future was going to play out. What he regrets even more was betraying Sapnap at The Battle of the Lake. He was such a terrible older brother.


End file.
